School Days
by Yami Evans
Summary: Lucy y Natsu, compañeros de colegio, aula, incluso cuadra, pero Lucy nunca ha notado su existencia, ¿Cómo era posible? Pero Natsu hará saber a Lucy de su existencia y cuan importante es ella para él. Claro, sin dejar de lado su personalidad :D


**_Konichiwa~_**

**_Los que hayan viso el anime 'School Days' y piensen que el fic será así, temo decirles que estan en un error. Esta historia viene de mi imaginación ^^_**

**_Sé que tengo otro en progreso, pero no pude evitar escribir este, hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir uno en el que estuvieran en un colegio, debo admitir que me gustan bastante esa calse de historias ^^_**

**_Disfrútenlo~_**

Lucy caminaba tranquilamente a su instituto, la gran y prestigiosa escuela; Fairy Tail. Estaba realmente feliz de pertenecer a esa escuela, era el sueño de toda niña genio y ella, lo había logrado.

Se dirigía a su aula cuando escuchó gritos y de pronto se encontraba cara a cara con el suelo, sus cosas regadas y con un gran peso en su espalda.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! -Le reclamó al enorme bulto de cabello rosa que se encontraba sobre ella.

-Lo siento señorita 'sabe lo todo'.

-¡Calla! Cabeza hueca.

-Llorona.

-Mal educado.

-Eres sólo una niña ri...-

-¡¿En dónde está ese imbécil? ¡Natsu cobarde! ¡Vuelve acá! -Gritaban desde lejos.

-Olvídalo, terminaremos esto después. -Se levantó de la rubia y salió corriendo, claro, sin antes haberle dado una pequeña y disimulada nalgada.

-¡Hey! ¡Pervertido! -Gritó la rubia ya sentada en el suelo.

-¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto la subdirectora, Mirajane, que en ese momento se encontraba en una persecución.

-Sí, no fue nada... Creo que se ha hecho costumbre. -Respondió levantando sus cosas.

Así era, Lucy Heartphilia, la chica genio y Natsu Dragneel, el líder de los rebeldes de la escuela, chocaban diariamente, cada mañana, sin excepción alguna, lo único que cambiaba eran las razones por las cuales lo perseguían y la forma en que él se despedía de ella; algunas veces era con una nalgada, otras, con un beso/lamida fugaz en la mejilla y cuando caían cara a cara, ponía su mano en su pecho a propósito, esa, era su favorita. A pesar de que algunas veces Lucy le soltaba una cachetada, lo seguía haciendo. Comenzaba a aprender cómo manejar la situación; una vez en el suelo, ella siempre le gritaría algo, el aprovecharía y le seguiría el juego y por ultimo saldría corriendo para evitar la cachetada.

Mientras que Lucy no lograba entender que hacia un chico tan tonto, rebelde y mal educado en una escuela tan prestigiosa como esta. Y aunque lo odiase por imbécil y pervertido, no podía evitar disfrutar esas caídas cotidianas, había aprendido a vivir con ello y el día que no pasara eso, realmente no sentiría que esa fuese su vida, eso nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, su reputación y calificaciones eran algo realmente importante para ella, a pesar de que, honestamente no se le hacía para nada feo, al contrario, se le hacía bastante apuesto, lastima de su reputación y calificaciones... Sí tan sólo fuera un poco más tranquilo y estudioso.

-No entiendo por qué él está aquí. -Dijo la rubia mientras cruzaba de brazos.

Estaba con sus amigas, en una reunión mañanera en espera del profesor.

-¿Volvieron a chocar? -Preguntó Wendy. La única de dos grados menor, pero se la pasaba tan bien con ese grupo que siempre que podía estaba ahí.

-Sí... Insisto, es tan problemático, deberían expulsarlo.

-Lu-chan, no sabes porque está aquí, ¿Verdad? -Le pregunto Levy mientras cerraba su libro.

-No, no lo sé.

-Bueno, pues él está aquí por el director Makarov, ya que él y el padre de Natsu, eran grandes amigos...

-¿Sólo por eso?

-No, digamos que... El padre de Natsu tuvo un accidente y como última voluntad, le pidió a Makarov que cuidara y asesorara a su preciado hijo.

-¿Y su madre?

-Pues, por lo que yo sé, el padre de Natsu, era padre soltero... La madre nunca estuvo con ellos.

La rubia se impresionó con la historia, tal vez ahora era así por eso, tal vez, lo que necesitaba era amor y comprensión. Desde ese momento se prometió tenerle un poco más de paciencia, realmente sentía esa sensación vacío.

-Bueno, chicos, la clase va a comenzar, tomen asiento. -El profesor Jelall entró al aula. Era profesor de matemáticas, un profesor realmente accesible y muy carismático.

Las clases transcurrieron y el toque para el descanso sonó.

La rubia buscaba en su mochila el dinero que había echado a prisas esa mañana, cuando escuchó a alguien entrar, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Natsu parado viéndola. Natsu pasó al aula y dejo su mochila en el ultimo asiento de la misma fila en la que Lucy se sentaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -No terminaba de salir de su asombro.

-¿Hmm? Nada, este es mi lugar.

-Espera, ¿Siempre has estado en el mismo grupo que yo?

-Sep, sí que eres despistada. -Ignoró su comentario.

-¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?

-Estaba resolviendo el asunto de esta mañana con el abuelo. -Dijo tranquilamente.

-... Quieres... ¿Quieres comer conmigo? -La rubia desvío la mirada avergonzada y arrepentida por lo que acababa de preguntar.

Natsu la miro con gran sorpresa en su rostro, pero eso desapareció cuando una enorme y sincera sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-¿Bromeas? Me encantaría.

Salieron del aula y caminaron por toda la escuela, platicando, riendo, jugando. Él era mejor de lo que Lucy pudo haber imaginado, inclusive era listo, el que no lo demostrase era distinto.

-Y una vez, Erza me persiguió hasta mi casa, sólo por haber tirado su pastel de fresa. -Ambos rieron.

-No pensé que Erza-sensei fuera tan tenebrosa.

-¡Ja! Se nota que no la has hecho enojar, ese día me hizo hacerle cinco pasteles de fresa... Ahora tengo un trauma con los pasteles. -Lucy sonrió.

-¿Nunca has pensado en portarte bien? Sólo por una vez.

-Pues... Sí, pero se ha vuelto imposible, tengo que hacer mínimo una broma al día, así me libero del estrés.

Sonó el timbre avisando que el descanso terminó. Ambos se dirigían al aula.

-¡Hey Lucy! Acompáñame por una soda! -Dijo Natsu con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Pero ya sonó el timbre.

-Anda, es rápido, ¿Si?

-Bueno, pero si llegamos tarde, tú asumirás la responsabilidad.

-¡Bien!

Fueron a la cooperativa del Instituto, pero para desgracia de Natsu, ya no vendían nada una vez que el timbre haya tocado.

Resignados -solo Natsu- regresaron al aula, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Erza ya había entrado al aula.

- Srta. Heartphilia, Natsu, ¿Por qué llegan hasta ahora? El timbre ya sonó desde hace rato. -Les pregunto con un aura realmente aterradora.

-Bu-Bueno, v-vera...

-El profesor Elfman nos estaba dando una lección de cómo ser más hombres. -Mintió hábilmente Natsu.

-Bueno, Aún así se van a quedar la mitad de la clase afuera.

-¡¿Pero por qué? -Gritó Lucy.

-Porque si, ¿Alguna objeción? -La sola cara de Erza daba escalofríos.

-¡N-No señora! -Dijeron al unísono.

Una vez afuera, Natsu se sentó en el suelo, mientras Lucy se moría de nervios y enfado.

-Ya relájate, así es siempre, pero no pasa a mayores. -Le dijo Natsu.

-¡¿Qué me relaje? ¡Estás loco! Nunca me habían sacado de una clase.

-No entiendo de que te preocupas, vienes de una familia rica, no es como si necesitases algo para tener el dinero del mundo. -Lucy lo miro incrédula, prácticamente le dijo que la creía una niña mimada.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-¿No es obvio? Tu apellido es el más conocido en el país y no precisamente por buenas acciones.

-Ja, suena gracioso. -Natsu la miro sin comprender. -Mi madre murió hace siete años... Mi padre se volvió frívolo y huí de casa hace solo año y medio.

-Vaya... Lo siento, no lo sabía... No-

-Da igual, siempre doy la misma impresión.

-Lucy...

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió.

-Ya pueden pasar. -Les indico, más bien, ordeno.

Las clases pasaron rápido y dieron el toque de salida.

Lucy guardaba sus cosas, todas sus amigas iban a ir de compras, así que se fueron temprano. ¿Por qué no iba? Sencillo, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿Cómo creen que sobrevivía?

Llego a casa, comió, se ducho, hizo la tarea y se preparo para dormir, claro, sin antes tomarse un buen vaso de leche con chocolate.

Ya estaba acostada a punto de dormir, cuando empezó a escuchar un zumbido... El zumbido se hacía mas fuerte hasta que logro distinguirlo... Era música y provenía exactamente dos casas de la suya.

Salió tan enojada que sólo se puso tenis, después de todo su pijama no se veía tan mal y menos en ella.

Tocó la puerta desesperadamente, un poco más y la derrumbaba. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver quien contesto su llamado.

-Oh, ¡Lucy! -Era Natsu.

-Na-Na-¡¿Qué demonios? Son casi las doce de la noche. Ve a casa.

-¿De qué hablas? Esta es mi casa. -Lucy se puso blanca, ¡Eran vecinos!

-¿De-Desde cuando vives aquí?

-Desde siempre. -Sonrió. -¿Y bien? ¿Quieres pasar?

-No, gracias. Sólo baja el volumen de tu música, ¿Si? -Dijo masajeándose las sienes.

-Bueno, está bien.

-Claro, gracias, hasta mañana.

-¡Hasta mañana!

Lucy regreso a su pequeña casa, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había visto?

Este seria un largo ciclo escolar.

**_Quedo muy largo, pero la inspiración llegó y nada se puede hacer cuando pasa eso xD _**

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!_**


End file.
